


Fighting Frost And Fantasies One Stitch At A Time

by mllelouise



Series: The 2012 Teen Wolf Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would do anything to get his mind off of the Cookie Incident. Including ... well, you'll find out soon enough!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Frost And Fantasies One Stitch At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt #9: Frost  
> Unbeta'd and I didn't know any knitting vocabulary so I looked online, so I hope I use the right words !
> 
> I don't know if I have to tag it, but I need to mention that Derek uses swearwords a lot in this one ...

_If the sheriff hadn’t shown up, we  …_

It’s been days now. Sleepless nights and confused days, reliving the moment in his head again and again. Him and Stiles in the kitchen with the cookie dough. Stiles mouth on his fingers. Stiles tongue licking the dough.

_No._

_Stop._

_Stop right now. This is totally pointless. Nothing happened and nothing ever will. It was just -_

If only he could go out to run. Running has always been his number one way to clear his mind and it worked the past three days. But when Derek woke up today, the forest was covered with frost. It may just have been a thin layer but still the paths he’s been taking every morning are too slippery to take the chance.

_But what was it then?_

_Nothing. It was nothing and his imagination is just turning a somewhat completely innocent gesture into –_

He could run though if he shifted. He could head to the woods and shift, completely, full wolf, claws sinking through the frost and into the ground. Wolves are made to run. He was born to run. But with the mess in his head right now, he knows he can’t predict his reaction to any human encounter, so he’s not taking any risk.

_Into a stupid fantasy. The sheriff doesn’t come home and Stiles doesn’t let go of his fingers and they kiss. And the kiss is good. Not awkward. Like it was meant to be._

_And it leads to a hand (his hand) under a shirt (Stiles’ shirt) and-_

_Oh shit he’s making a movie in his head like a stupid horny teenager. Again._

He’s gonna do pushups and pull-ups and anything that will keep his body occupied and cause his brain to shut down, no time to think, no time to wonder what could have happened. Yeah. That’s it. Pushups. Go.

_It was just cooking. Licking the bowl is part of the recipe. His mother taught him that way. Nothing is wrong with that. He told Stiles and Stiles just tried it. Though he didn’t wanted to at first. Derek had to insist._

_Wait, could he have pushed him into doing that? Is that possible?_

_No. No way. No one can. Stiles is not a werewolf, he’s not pack and Derek doesn’t have any power of that sort on him._

No more pushups. His body screams for rest and it’s not working anyway, his mind doesn’t even calm down

_But then what was that? Was it just an innocent move? Or was it a_ move _move?_

_Can you lick someone’s fingers without any hidden agenda?_

_That’s not – or it could be. It never happened before. But maybe Derek just can’t remember how it is, a friendship made of simple innocent things. With no one to use you._

_Plus it’s Stiles we’re talking about. No hidden agenda, he just does things without thinking about the consequences, right?_

_And why would Stiles make a move? It would mean that –_

Of course he can’t cook. Cooking is in his Top 5 occupation for rainy days and avoiding responsibilities. But now cooking is just another word for daydreaming about Stiles. So. No cooking.

_Could Stiles be interested? Maybe he was just teasing. Yeah. Right. Just teasing. Payback because Derek made fun of his complete lack of cooking skills._

_That seems more like Stiles._

_Then again it’s Stiles he’s talking about. Rambling about. Who knows what goes on in this little-but-so-twisted head of his?_

_He missed the latest pack meetings. That’s a fact, not Derek’s imagination. Was he avoiding him? Or avoiding someone else? Why would he be avoiding Derek? Scott didn’t mention any fight between the both of them so he’s not avoiding Scott. Could be Erica. She’s been acting strange lately too._

There’s something he could do to take his mind off the Stiles Situation. Something from before. A silly thing. His grandma tried to teach him when he was a kid, staying with her for the summer. Back then, he found it dull and boring. He couldn’t focus long enough to do it right. But he’s older now. He can focus. He needs to focus.

_How could he have missed that? Of course there’s something between Stiles and Erica. Derek should stop making everything about him. Not the center of the universe._

Going out to buy supplies. Now. Not waiting one more minute in this house, dwelling over what’s happening between the members of his pack.

_There’s no reason Stiles could be into Derek. Why would he be?_

Driving on frozen streets, great idea Derek, great idea. It takes him more time than he’d wished for but it’s done. He’s got what he needs. Let’s do this.

_Why would anyone be?_

The needles are cold in his hands and the yarn is a little too fluffy, but it’s all he could find in such short notice. Plus the lady in the shop assured him it was easy to knit for a beginner.

_And why the fuck did he send Erica to keep an eye on Stiles? Oh shit it’s his fault. He pushed her into his arms. Who would resist her now? She’s a great kisser, he knows it for sure. A little young and clumsy, maybe, but Stiles doesn’t have Derek’s experience. You’re not that picky at 17._

Hopefully the shop lady won’t remember him if they cross paths in town.

_But it was the right thing to do back then. Stiles was just a target. Scott’s friend. Back then things were simpler. No confused mind. No troubled feelings._

_Just an annoying brat who thought he was a murderer. Who got him arrested. Derek had all the rights to be suspicious._

Cast on 40 stitches. Stockinette stitches. Repeat until you reach the expected length. He can do that. The pattern is really simple, the explanations even have step-by-step pictures, so he can’t fail.

_Though the kid did save him a few times after that. Maybe that’s when it started. The feeling that he owed him. Like a weird Stockholm syndrome._

The first ten rows are good. Great, to be honest. He’s focusing. His fingers remember the moves. It’s like riding a bike. One row at a time, he’s letting go of all the worries.

_They both saved each other’s life a few time, actually. So maybe Stiles is just as confused as he is right now, which could explain the licking part._

He dropped a stitch. Fuck. No. He can pick it up. He has to.

_But does it explain his desire to jerk off instead of knitting this stupid scarf? His heart starts beating faster. Faster. His breath is short and followed by a wave of heat through his back and coming to his neck._

Okay.The knitting clearly doesn’t work. His head is even messier than before.

_Fuck it. He’s going running. In the woods. Despite the frost. A few bruises on his skin can’t compare to the bruises growing in his heart._


End file.
